My Greatest Enemy is Myself
by SuperRed
Summary: Zelda always dreamed of her dashing hero, but a wise woman revealed to her this devastating truth, as a young girl. Her hero was to be her Kingdom's downfall, as time passes her heart harden, as she secretly searched for him. To have Hyrule's and Her revenge...ending the sacred legend forever...
1. Chapter 1: My greatest Enemy

_Sorry if it's confusing…I tried?_

* * *

"I never…" A soft voice remarked in my ear. I opened my eyes, a cold press on my throbbing forehead. My Mother stood sat on my bed wide eyed. I could tell I was in trouble for my Mother, was still dressed in her evening gown, her crown however was slanted to the side and slowly knotting up in her soft blond hair. The same hair I was blessed to have. My eyes traced through the faces around me, I saw healers all around muttering to one another, and holding up a variety of potions, herbs, and one had a bottle of leeches. I shivered, just the thought of those slimy wriggling creatures made my head spin.

"Mother. I'm scared, who are these people?"

She didn't answer, just pulled her lips back, to answer with her smile. I grew further scared, what would become of me at the hands of these Quacks? I rolled my shoulders, and moaned as a sharp pain riddled in me. My body was stiff, had I been here long?

"Lie still Zelda…they are here to help you."

There came a hush over the healers as one pushed through the rest, she wore glittering bangles, had dark chestnut skin, and striking green eyes. I looked away as they looked in mine. I felt as if she could see into my soul, and determine I was the one who snuck the extra pastry at the ball.

"So you are young Zelda? Yes?" Her voice was foreign with a stunning comfort to it. I could hardly breathe, "Y-Yes?"

She strolled over to my side, by my Mother. The healing woman gently touched a raw patch on my hand, and studied it. My Mother's eyes clouded with silent fury. "Who are you?"

"I am Nebica." The woman said briefly.

"My my…no wonder the palace is in an uproar. It's the sacred symbol upon your hand." She looked at me, studying my blank expression. "Is your name Zelda?"

My mind replayed our conversation hadn't she already asked me that? Her grip grew tighter on my hand, my head spun I saw brief flashes of someone vaguely dressed in green. His left hand bore a royal insignia the triforce…along with a regal silver sword.

_"Zelda…"_ A soft voice whispered in my ear as if someone was whispering in it. The woman let my hand go; the visions stopped playing in my thoughts.

"You've have the name of the princess, who's always spoken of in whispers. The wisest and seemingly mystical were always named Zelda…Do you know how they held the same symbol…and were connected by the triforce to a mystical hero?"

I felt the scar on my hand pulse warm; it filled me with strength, courage, and wisdom…for a brief moment I felt as if I was someone else, on another world, in a different time even.

My lips curled into a smile, the name Zelda came with a dashing hero? My Mothers cheeks grew red as she stood obviously offended.

"How dare you talk so brash to my daughter, she is but of five years, such talk is set at a later date!"

Nebica placed one hand on her hip irritated at Mother's loss of dignity. "Not that kind of hero, marriage is a different kind of bond, a true love bond; not that Zelda would've cared for him in that way."

"But that was for another time…Zelda…"

What did she mean another time? Why was she talking in tenses, a great worry fell upon me. Her eyes turned dark.

She bent on one knee to speak to me directly. "There will come a time, where Hyrule will be yours, but…"

_But?_

"A great darkness will come…and Hyrule will fall once again…but this time…the hero will not come…"

I felt another wave of my fever rush through me dragging warmth with it. Why wouldn't he come? Didn't he help all my ancestors before me? Had I done something wrong?

"How do you know this? Are you some kind of a sage?" My Mother demanded. The Healer refused to turn to acknowledge her. "I am a historian as well as a healer. And I have seen this over and over again in my dreams…I have studied ancient wall cravings and the hero garbed in green will not come because…he shall be the one who Hyrule will fall to…_Link is coming_."

The triforce pulsed a chilling surge through my veins as my eyes closed the last thing I saw was the hero in green in the distance with his picture dripping blood, followed by bloodied screams of the innocent.

_I think I screamed…_

_ XxX_

_Ten years later…_

"Your Majesty?"

I awoke from my thoughts and looked up from my shoes. I had grown some over the years, my hair instead of displaying ponytails, now fell to my shoulders, my young baby blue eyes now turned crystal clear blue full of delight same as before.

Though upon my head rested Father's crown…he and Mother had long passed. And the scar upon my hand that I had gained from my near fatal sickness now was the symbol of Hyrule and my strength.

Since the prediction…I had made a secret guard to wander Hyrule to find this accursed Link…and make him disappear…

My parents had done the same but worse, they rounded up all the wriggling boys and teens and checked each one's hand, if any even had a birthmark or scar that even was on the backs of their hands…they were executed…I remember the day, I had to turn away to avoid their eyes…their angry grieving eyes…

When I took the crown, people lived in fear of me and my parents thinking we had succumb to blood and the great reign of Great kings would be over. Only to follow the rule of Murders who fiddle as their Kingdom burned. I knew that I must atone for my parent's bloody hands and must seek a different way to find this Link…but first I had to prove that Hyrule would be ruled by a pure hand. So through my years and efforts, I regained Hyrule's trust and we flourished under my current rule. While secretly, I conducted my search for him.

My late parent's and I's responsibly are to our Kingdom…not to morals…I should know, throughout the years I hardened my emotions; especially when I accepted the crown.

_At times it makes thing easier…  
_

"Yes?" I asked. The captain pointed to the door, dragged in was a poor farmer and his wife.

I felt a tug at my heart as I looked over the two; they were dirty and wearing plain rugged brown clothes. The man had graying hair and a face time had worn away at, but not so much that it could hide the obvious. But in his youth, he must have been quite the looker. The woman was less so, she had plain feature, simple gray eyes and rusty red hair pulled back in a bun. I kept my voice low, it seemed to integrate people much faster than if I yelled at them.

"These two…are the parents of _it_." The captain spat in their general direction, the man glowered pulling his wife closer to him, she shook in his arms. I stood. I had waited for this day for a long time.

_And now it was here._

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Last thoughts, the song **'Oh no' by Marina and the Diamonds** describes the fan fiction so well. So well. Plus the song is a fav in my book. Along with 'Wide awake' by Katy Perry and 'Liar Liar' by Christina Grimmie._

SuperRed ('-


	2. Chapter 2 : LInk's Dreams

Here we go...Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_Mother? Mother may I have a word with you? If you're not too busy?" I tugged on her dress gently so not to wrinkle it. It was her favorite dress from Father. She turned placing our future meal down._

_"Yes Link?"_

_I took a breath, here was my chance. I gave her my best innocent blue eyed stare, I could muster._

_"May I go outside? Just this once? I won't let anyone see me, and I'll only go as far as the little creak, I promise I'll behave. And oh Mama you always let Zar go outside and he's younger than me. Please Mama, why can't I feel the sunshine on my face like him?"_

_Her face twisted, she looked from me, to the meal, she bit her lip, like there was something inside her killing her. Her eyes had sprinkles of worry, regret, with love somewhere in there._

_"Not today Link. Please go find something else to do instead."_

_I let out a sad breath, I rose my good right arm to plead again._

_"But Mama—"_

_She slammed her fist into the kneaded bread. Had I gone too far?_

_"I said no, now please Link…"_

_I nodded. I wandered off and sat by an open window, sitting in my corner. I heard laughing outside, so close and so far. I felt my lip quiver. I sighed, one day I'd go outside. I smelt the distant wildflowers and fresh air. As the sunshine warmed my stomach and the wind ruffled my bangs. I touched my bandaged up left hand, fiddling with the bandages seeing part of my scar._

_"Zelda…" I whispered sadly, I wondered if she could feel the sunshine as I could not._

_It was such a beautiful day._

I opened my eyes, rising from my accursed corner of this empty house. I let the darkness swell in my eyes. I walked past the overturned furniture, the boarded up windows, the broken glass, the emptiness and darkness haunted this excuse me my wonderful home. An amused grin appeared on my lips, as I walked to the open door, I avoided the sunlight and simply looked out the door.

"Such a waste…Poor Father, Dear Mother…*Chuckle* Did they drag you out of this house? And leave me? Me? The one they want? Oh dear…oh poor dears.*Smile*" I touched my chest as if in shock.

I stepped back and laughed. I went to the nearest wall; I took one hand, one shaking finger and walking around the house. I traced the wood that had held me captive for so many years. I replayed my lonely younger self in my mind. I laughed still,

"Lock me away forever? Then let your heads roll."

I smiled, tears falling, they'd been so stupid. The darkness that sheltered me, their distant love that teased me still. I enjoyed an inhale of dusted air, it and I were far too similar. Kept from life, contained to dust, and angered enough to ruin someone's lungs. We'd hide in the lasting darkness…forever together.

"Zeeeellldaaa…Heh…oh princess Zelda, so so so clever. Poor Princess Zelda. Ungrateful whelp of a princess named Zelda. Do you believe trying to hide behind that name will save you? Poor poor Princess."

I walked backward, until my back touched the wall; I sank slowly watching the door, as I smiled again. The door swayed slightly still open. I would wait, like before and soon the poor princess would come.

**And I would soon be free…  
**

* * *

Thanks for reading. -')


End file.
